


Birth Control

by silentexplorer18



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Allergy to Birth Control, Anxiety, Birth Control, F/M, First Love, First Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Mild Language, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Supportive boyfriend Colby, Vaginal Fingering, reassuring boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: You find yourself having allergies and issues with using birth control.  With thoughts swirling through your head about how you aren’t good enough because the two of you can’t have sex, Colby reminds you that you can still make him feel good.
Relationships: Colby Brock/You
Kudos: 7





	Birth Control

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one for all the ladies out there allergic to/having issues with hormonal birth control methods. I know not all ladies need hormonal birth control, but for those who do and who struggle to find one that works with your body and your life, this one's for you.

You’d been dating Colby for about eight months now and things had been going pretty swell. His friends loved you, the girls adored you, and the fans seemed to receive you better than they had most girls; they could see how happy Colby was every time you appeared in a video or a Snapchat story.

He was in love.

And it was pretty great because you were, too.

At least, that’s what you thought until everything started going to shit.

Before you started dating Colby, you hadn’t really dated anyone else. Upon appearing in L.A., you’d been trying to figure out the whole dating scene when Colby came along and stole your heart. That meant a few things. One of which was that Colby had unintentionally been your first kiss. You’d been too embarrassed to tell him that after it happened, but the way you grew all shy and nervous when you performed even the smallest of girlfriendly tasks, it occurred to him you didn’t have much experience in the realm of dating.

That being said, you’d fallen rather behind in terms of how prepared you were to begin dating. And one of the things on the list to figure out was birth control. You’d tried to be discreet about it, telling Colby you just weren’t ready for sex yet, which wasn’t a lie after only a few weeks of dating, but then things started to go awry.

Because, of course, life just can’t work out for you.

You’d started with the patch because the way your sleep schedule was working out, there was no good time of day to actually take the pill. Let’s just say things didn’t work out well, and Colby started to notice.

You were having THE WORST cramps known to mankind, and the mood swings were absolutely brutal. You never intended to snap at Colby, but then it happened, tears running down your cheeks as you realized what you’d done and attempted to apologize. He just comforted you, asking why you were so upset with him as of late.

Of course, you had to explain that you were trying birth control and things weren’t working out in your favor.

When you’d ripped the sticker off your arm and found a huge rash a few days later, you’d realized it was time to go back to the drawing board.

So you opted for something different and equally as stupid. Terrified of needles, against the idea of an IUD, sure you couldn’t put the ring in correctly, and finding yourself in want of other options, you’d agreed to the implant.

Things had started off great. The surgery was kinda difficult to get through alone, but Colby was super gentle with you when he came home from filming, snuggling you and letting you pout about how much your arm was hurting.

Still nervous about sex, you’d insisted that the two of you wait a little longer.

Of course, Colby was a gentleman about it, realizing you hadn’t had many physical encounters in your past.

And then, right on cue, everything started falling apart again.

It had been about a month since the surgery and you’d been feeling grand. But suddenly you didn’t anymore. You started getting dizzy randomly. Like super dizzy to the point where you had to curl up on the floor in a ball because you were terrified of fainting and smacking your head on the furniture. Slight nausea, headaches, and lots of cysts soon followed. Feeling terrible, you started to come out a lot less with the gang, opting to stay in the apartment you shared with Colby instead. At first, he seemed to understand that you didn’t want to go out, but the more and more you turned down his invitations, the more disappointed in you he seemed to become.

On one such night, he’d left for dinner with some friends, leaving you home on the couch feeling absolutely terrible. As soon as he’d left, you’d broken down in tears, knowing deep down that you could never be enough for him. Your body hated you and that was causing a rift between you and Colby.

The next morning, you’d apologized to him profusely for not going out.

Of course, he wasn’t mad at _you_. He was upset that you couldn’t hang out with the gang anymore because of it. After a little convincing, he’d managed to get you to reluctantly agree to get the stick taken out.

“I’d rather be able to hang out with you, baby,” he encouraged, enveloping you in a loving hug.

But you couldn’t just get over all of that.

Out of options and desperate to feel better, you decided to cut out the birth control and let your body adjust back to normal.

Slowly, you began to emerge back in videos and hanging out with the group. You and Colby were working your way back to the cute, flirty couple you’d originally been a few months prior.

But then he went out to film. And that left you alone.

Mind consumed with thoughts, the guilt began to eat away at you.

As much as you loved Colby, you knew he wanted sex. He wanted things more physical than just simple kissing. And as encouraging as it was to know he wanted to take things a step further, none of the birth control had agreed with you, and you couldn’t stand the thought of making love with him like that. You didn’t want to have sex until you’d found a way to protect the both of you, not just him.

However, it was quickly becoming evident that the dream of being able to take that step together was dwindling rapidly. Your body just wasn’t meant for birth control.

It didn’t take you long to come up with the best option.

You needed to give him the freedom to be with someone that could give him the pleasure he deserved.

He deserved someone that could make him feel good.

He’d come home that night in a rather amiable mood, but he could tell immediately by your lackluster responses to his questions that something was bothering you.

“Babe? Is everything okay?” he asked, eyeing you warily as he edged down onto the couch beside you.

The air left your lungs in a flurry before you said the words that had been swirling around your mind all day. “I think we should break up.”

He paused, taken aback by your response. “Why?” he asked, an uneasy look settling over his face.

“Because I wanna make you feel good, but I just can’t,” you cried out, breaking into tears.

“Hey, hey,” he said, arms immediately circling you, “You _do_ make me feel good.”

“Not like that,” you croaked.

It took him a minute of thinking through your hysterical sobs before he deduced what was wrong. “Is this about the birth control?”

“Yes.”

“Baby, it’s okay,” he cooed, pulling you in tighter.

“No, no, no, it’s not,” you said, panic welling in your voice. “You need a girl that can make you feel good. You need a girl that you can make love to. You need a girl that you can do that with.”

He pulled you into his lap, rubbing his hands against your back until you quieted. “Just because we can’t have sex doesn’t mean you can’t make me feel good.”

“Huh?” you sniffled, shifting to look at his face.

“You haven’t been with a lot of other guys, have you?” he chuckled, smirking at your bashful look.

“You’re the first, actually.”

His demeanor did a 180 as he tried to find the words to express his surprise. “I… you… you’ve never… I’m your first… shit. I’ve been doing this all wrong.”

You were about to speak when his lips pressed against yours, sending a shiver down your spine at his sensual intensity. “Can we try something?” he breathed against your lips. “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

You granted him a yes before pressing your lips against his again.

Picking you up by the thighs, he carried you to the bedroom, dropping you onto the bed and leaning above you as he began to move his lips toward your neck.

You gasped as his hands gently trailed your stomach, tracing patterns on your side as his lips found their way back to you parted one. “Tell me if I need to stop,” he whispered, moving to pull your shirt over your head. As soon as he did, he saw the nervous look in your eye; you felt so vulnerable and exposed in front of him like this. Stopping to yank his own shirt over his head, you instantly relaxed as your hands slipped up to his toned shoulders, fingertips worshiping the flesh there as he moved to kiss down your chest.

Fiddling with your bra, he eventually stripped you down to nothing, him clad only in his boxers as he connected his lips back to yours. “Baby, we can’t,” you whispered regretfully, heartbroken look crossing your face. “I’m not on birth control.”

He shushed you, knowing smile forming on his lips. “We won’t do anything that could get you pregnant, baby. I promise. Just let me make you feel good.”

“But I can’t make you feel good,” you tried to argue.

Placing his lips on yours gently, he assured, “I’ll show you how good you make me feel. Now let me take care of you.”

His hands slid across your chest, playing with your nipples and whispering assurances of how beautiful you were. Eventually, his hands trailed between your legs, groaning at how wet you’d gotten. “Oh baby,” he breathed, sliding a finger into your wetness.

He went slow at first, working you through the discomfort until you were shaking under his skillful fingers and moaning his name between kisses. He made you reach your high three times, quaking below his toned body each time as he helped you ride you through the pleasure.

“Baby, I wanna make you feel good,” you breathed out, reaching for his boxers. Your hands fluttered over the fabric, yanking it down and momentarily gaping at his size. “You’re so big.”

“What can I say?” he chuckled softly, “You make me feel good.” With a grin, you silenced his chuckle with a kiss, finally reaching out to touch him. Quickly, you found a comfortable rhythm. It didn’t take long for him to be groaning over you, grunting out in pleasure as he tried to hold himself up. “I’m close,” he breathed out, burying his head in your shoulder. A few more swipes of your hand and he let out a guttural groan, hips jutting forward as he spilled his pleasure onto your stomach.

His uneven breath fanned against your shoulder as he came down from his high. “God, baby, that was so good,” he said, planting a kiss on your cheek.

Shifting, he rose and found some tissues to wipe off your stomach, pulling on a pair of boxers and tossing you one of his tee shirts. You slid into the fabric, smiling as his warm body snuggled back against yours. “Did I do okay?” you mumbled

“You did great, baby,” he assured, kissing your temple.

“I’m sorry we can’t have sex yet,” you whispered.

Grinning, he murmured, “It’s okay. Did what I did earlier feel good?”

“Yeah,” you admitted, blush rising to your cheeks. “It felt really good. But still…”

And then his lips were pressing across your face, fingers dancing against your flesh as the giggles begin flooding from your lips. His tickles always made you scream with laughter. Squealing, your urged him to stop, and he smiled, loving how happy you looked in that moment.

“There’s lots of great things we can do without having sex, baby,” he smiled. “You always make me feel good. No matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. You can also find me over on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/) if you'd like.  
> P.S. I _know_ there's a typo in here somewhere because I saw it when I was copying this fic over from Tumblr, but I can't for the life of me find it now. My apologies for any mistakes!


End file.
